better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Summer Sun Setback (Transcript)
Recap of Recent Events Cole: Previously on Masters of Friendship... Jay: Nya is going to have a baby? Kai: My sister? Are you pregnant? Granny Smith: Which variety of apple only blooms for five days? Rainbow Dash: coughs Don't choke. whistles Nya: (Gasp.) I saw it, it’s my future child! Rest of the Ninja: Awww. Twilight Sparkle: According to rule thirteen point two, players can join the game at any time, provided they start from zero. Pinkie Pie: Wow. These rules are really convoluted. But doesn't starting from zero mean we'll lose? Garmadon: I didn’t know that she will be having a child. And one day, the newborns will have to stay put while she is on duty. Lloyd: I don’t really know what the future looks. A trip to Ninjago Museum of History/Title Card (At Grogar’s Lair, Grogar and the Omega were thinking about how to get the Bewitching Bell and his staff back, until a group of villains came.) Cozy Glow: throat Where are ya going? Iron Baron: To where, master? Grogar: Since you thirteen were unable to retrieve my Bewitching Bell and my best friend's staff, we need another source of great magical power to defeat Twilight, Lloyd and their friends. (Cozy smiles at Grogar but gets annoyed as he and the Omega leave as she calls the rest of the villains) Cozy Glow: singsongy They're gone! Lord Tirek: I don't trust him. Iron Baron: None of us do. Krux: That Oni and the ram may be gone for a moment, we need another plan. Queen Chrysalis: Which is why double-crossing him with his own bell will be so satisfying. Nadakhan: And the Omega will able to find the staff if he logically found it with some of the wishes I owned. Chen: If we can figure out how to use it. Queen Chrysalis: Hmmm... rattling Cryptor: (Using his information in his mind.) Searching for Omega’s staff and the Bewitching Bell. I know someone who should ask...Princess Twilight Sparkle. Pythor: How did you find out Twilight is responsible for it? It is Lloyd! Cozy Glow: Pythor, Lloyd may be the worst, but he does know stuff. She once said the Archives in Ninjago Museum of History has a restricted area. Lord Tirek: Wu and Garmadon love to hoard information for themselves. If there's an answer, it's there. Queen Chrysalis: My triumphant return to Canterlot? I like the sound of that. Iron Baron: I agree what Chrysalis said, pack your bags everyone! Cozy Glow: Oh, my gosh! Road trip! :singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (Scene shifts to the Monastery of Spinjitzu) :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be :Sparkle and Lloyd ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me :Dash and Kai ::Big adventure :Pie and Jay ::Tons of fun :and Nya ::A beautiful heart :and Cole ::Faithful and strong :and Zane ::Sharing kindness! (The photo shoot. The Alicorn princesses, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart look at the photo) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? (Ends the song with the show's logo and the episode title) Cole: Episode 156: The Summer Sun Setback The last Summer Sun Celebration (At Canterlot, Celestia, Luna, Wu and Garmadon enter the suite) Princess Celestia: Sorry to interrupt. We know you're busy planning the Summer Sun Celebration as we requested. But... Princess Luna: Oh! Things seem, uh, calmer than we would've expected. Lloyd: They sure have, Princess. Right, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: With the exception of the odd trivia night, I've made a lot of progress since the Royal Swanifying Ceremony. You may not know this about me, but I occasionally freak out. Garmadon: Lloyd saw how you reacted? Lloyd: Who else doesn't? Anyway, Twilight has plans for the new Summer Sun Celebration. Wu: Does she, now? What are these plans?